


The Creature from the Closet

by Shadow (I_am_moi)



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: I'll try to keep up with this, fainting is mentioned, oh well, there will be a death threat at one point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 13:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_moi/pseuds/Shadow
Summary: Everyone says Virge was alone in his room before the others accepted him. I’d like not to believe that and with @stickersonguitars (Tumblr)  help we made him a friend!





	The Creature from the Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone says Virge was alone in his room before the others accepted him. I’d like not to believe that and with @stickersonguitars (Tumblr) help we made him a friend!

Virge sat on the edge of his bed humming a “nothing song”. Soon he checked the time and decided that today he would get enough sleep.

As he got ready he had the strongest urge to check his closet, of course he usually did just to be safe but tonight it was… different.

This time the closet was calling to him.

No, no. He’s just paranoid he reasoned with himself and strides over to the closet swinging open the door just to prove that only his clothes were there.

He was wrong.

So, so very wrong.

When he opened it, his closet was uncharacteristically dark before 2 spots of light showed up and the darkness moved looking as it stood as tall as the closet doorway.

Then it stepped out and considering what Virge had convinced himself the creature was in the few seconds this took place in, the creature looked vaguely… harmless?

I mean it’s fingers looked like freaking claws and once again it was as tall as a doorway.

Still this was terrifying but Virgil was at a loss for words.

But the damn… thing! Wasn’t!

Its voice was staticky, sounding like an old TV that was on its last thread of life.

“Hello Virgil! Finally, I get to meet you!”

And Virge was out

“Oh dear.” Spoke the static voice


End file.
